


Village-Wide Phenomenon

by HatterSaz



Series: Village-Wide [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Glorious Golden Locks, M/M, Mama!Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has a plan, and he must succeed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Village-Wide Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the tags XD

It has been months since then. A few people tried to split the two up but, the task seemed impossible. They were too happy. Even after all the fights they had. Instead of seeming further apart, the fights drew them closer. To people who knew them, it seemed normal.

Today would be another attempt. This one, by a brown haired sensei. One no one would expect to try breaking this pair up. One of the first people to congratulate the pair. His name, is Iruka Umino.

* * *

He watched from a distance as the blonde wandered the streets. He noticed that many people stopped to stare but, he didn't know why. He assumed Naruto had something on his face, considering he had only seen him from the back. Now he had two missions. Find out why people were staring, and split up two of his students.

He tiptoed around the village, following the blonde. He had a strange feeling in his gut. He couldn't tell if it was telling him what he was doing was wrong or, questioning why the blonde was alone today. However, like a true shinobi, he pressed on.

They came to a stop at Ichiraku Ramen. The shop sending out a delicious fragrance that made Iruka's stomach growl. He fought the urge to just venture in and instead decided that would be his victory meal.

He stood there for twenty minutes before he saw the familiar cloak flap in the breeze. He broke his cover to find a new spot when the blonde vanished. His eyes bugged from his head. _"What the?! Where did he go?!"_ "Iruka-Sensei? What are you doing?" Iruka froze. His cover was blown!

He turned on the spot to see the blonde looking at him with a brow raised. That's when he saw it. The reason villagers stared at the younger man. They hadn't spoken in a while so, he hadn't known. Naruto was sporting a hairdo like his father. Long bangs that dropped down his face to his eyes. Hair a little bit more spikey than the old Naruto would have but, more tamed than usual. Two long clumps of hair that dropped down to frame his face.

The look suited him. He looked more mature, wiser, and slightly more experienced. Iruka realised he was staring and quickly looked away chuckling. "Haha, Naruto. What a surprise. How about we get some ramen?" Naruto sighed before shaking his head. "You already know I've eaten Iruka-Sensei. You've been following me for hours. Why?" His voice turned stern, and it sent shivers down Iruka's spine. _"This must be how my students feel..."_

Iruka sighed, his mission was a bust. "I was waiting until you met up with Sasuke to do anything." Naruto tilted his head in innocent confusion. "Met with Sasuke? Why would you be waiting until then?" Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. "To, try and split you up..." He said just above a whisper. "Why would-" "Good afternoon Hokage-Sama~!" A few girls interrupted. Naruto chuckled. "Good afternoon girls! I hope your keeping the village safe." The young shinobi nodded before running away, giggling to themselves as they went.

Naruto sighed, a content smile on his face. Iruka felt ashamed. Naruto had enough to deal with without him trying to ruin his life.

Naruto looked back to Iruka. "So, why would you try and break us up?" He sounded inquisitive but, Iruka could hear the hurt in his voice. The pain of his sensei trying to hurt him, again. This wasn't the first time one of Naruto's sensei's tried to ruin him. And now Iruka had joined them.

_"I'm such a terrible person! How could I do this to him? I'm just like they ar-"_ "Sensei?! Earth to Sensei, can you hear me?" Iruka was shook back to reality and stood stunned a moment. "I-I'm so sorry Naruto! I'm a horrible sensei! I just... I just didn't want you getting hurt by Sasuke again! I'm so sorry..." There was silence. Iruka didn't dare look at Naruto. He was too ashamed.

That was, until he heard a laugh erupt from his student. "Really?! That's awesome Sensei! Thank you!" He calmed his laughing so he could grin at Iruka. Fair to say, Iruka was baffled. "Wha?" Naruto's smile shrunk but, it had much more emotion in it than before. "Because you cared enough to try and stop me from getting hurt, I am not angry. However!" He raised his finger, as Iruka sometimes would in class when he was speaking in a manner of fact. "I can fight this battle on my own. How am I suppose to grow if I have people do things for me?" Iruka was stunned. His student had grown up.

He smiled, a few tears in his eyes. "Ok. You're right. Would you like any help with paperwork Hokage-Sama? I would be glad to help." He bowed a little and Naruto waved him off. "Nah, I'm fine. And stop with the 'Hokage-Sama' already! I hate people calling me that! Especially friends." He smiled and Iruka nodded. "Sorry Naruto."

* * *

The rest of the day, Iruka spent it wandering the village with Naruto. Naruto was greeted so many times that Iruka lost count. And, every single one of them commented on his hair. Which would result in Naruto chuckling, rubbing his nape sheepishly and thanking the person.

That's when Iruka had a thought. "Why DID you grow your hair?" Naruto's face exploded into a deep crimson. "Er... Well, I..." That's when everything was answered.

They were stood outside the Uchiha compound when, Sasuke, dressed in an apron, emerged with a mischievous grin. "Oh Hokage-Sama~!" He sang in a husky tone. "It's time for a bath~! You're really dirty~." Naruto's head and neck were a shade of red Iruka had never even seen before. "O-Ok S-Sasuke... Coming!" He shot past Sasuke in record breaking time.

The Uchiha stood stunned a moment before a small grin graced his lips. Then, he saw Iruka. "Oh, hello Iruka-Sensei." Iruka nodded with wide eyes. "Hello Sasuke." They stood silent a moment before Iruka spoke again. "So, how do you like Naruto's hair? It seems like a village wide phenomenon. It's even in the magazines and news letters." Sasuke nodded, an evil grin forming. "It looks just like I asked him to grow it. And it makes him all the more sexy." The last part of his sentence was whispered to himself but, Iruka still heard it.

"Well Sensei. I have a meal to cook. And a dobe to scrub." His grin turned mischievous once more as Iruka frowned. "Good bye." He said, waving a ladle. "Yeah, bye." Iruka watched the Uchiha disappear. Then he waited a moment.

He stood in silence. He sighed before turning to leave. However, he was cut off by a man's scream. "Agh! Sasuke?! What are you-" When the shout was interrupted, Iruka growled. _"That's it! That pervert is not going to date Naruto anymore!"_ With a new resolve, Iruka went home to plan. Passing villagers on the way. Every single one of them discussing their Hokage's hair. What a phenomenon indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto with Minato's hair though!!! :3


End file.
